Part Of The Family
by Pricat
Summary: Oh and Tip become parents of sorts after Oh takes in an infant Boov but fun will abound
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was an idea I had today after getting Home on dvd plus I saw an image of Oh and Tip and an infant Boov so I was getting inspired.**

 **In this story, Oh and Tip become parents of sorts to an infant Boov but it becomes part of the family.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a typical morning in the Tucci house as the alarm clock went off but Oh slammed the snooze button with a purple skinned hand but had good, sweet dreams so was in his night sweater sitting up in bed getting up, but heard Tip singing a,ong with smelling breakfast leaving the room going downstairs one foot at a time so he wouldn't fall.

Tip was in the kitchen dressed but her Mom was at work already so was humming entering hoping that things were good.

"Morning Tip, you sleep good?" Oh asked her.

"Yep Oh, but good you're up." Tip said to him.

The male Boov was drinking juice since he wasn't allowed coffee because it made him hyper, really hyper but was going to Boov HQ like always unaware that a huge surprise would be waiting for him when he got there.

Tip saw him eat up but heading upstairs to the bathroom to do his morning routine but not brushing his teeth with a toilet brush because both Lucy and Tip explained that it could spread germs and make him sick.

He was putting on his typical shirt but humming to himself and after going downstairs but went to Boov HQ wondering why the big brain Boov were so frantic, hearing the cries of an infant Boov making Oh stunned wondering where the little guy came from.

"We found him but we need your help since you're good with these things, sir." one of them said but Oh was picking the infant Boov up rocking him humming something Tip sang as Tne infant calmed making him smile.

"He really likes you sir, you should take him in!" one of the big brained Boov said.

Oh nodded as he had to sort things out but was seeing the infant relax.

* * *

Oh was stunned bringing an infant Boov into the Tucci house because the big brained Boov had found it and figured Oh would know what to do but Tip thought it looked cute, hoping that their Mom was okay with this, seeing Lucy nod because Oh had asked her plus it would be fun having another Boov in the house.

"Aww it's a guy, cool!" Oh heard Tip say.

The infant Boov was in a bubble pod sleeping as Tip touched it gently seeing Oh chuckle softly at this but she saw it pop as Oh had it in his arms.

"Aww it's okay little guy, Mommy and daddy got you." Oh told it.

Tip was surprised by his words because she liked where this was going but wasn't sad-mad about this plus Lucy would help them out seeing the infant Boov relax in Oh's arms making him understand.

"Yeah it will be fun playing Mom you know?" Tip told Oh.

Lucy nodded and happy to be a grandmother of sorts but knew they were raising the kid Tne Earth way which was good because they were good at helping Boov learn that Earth was different from the other planets they had resided on.

"Yes, things are gonna be fun." Oh told her.


	2. A First Rough Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope people like.**

 **Oh and Tip are getting used to their new kid Dewey Tucci but it's cute but they're having a rough first night because Oh gave the kid chocolate milk before putting him to bed.**

* * *

That early morning Tip could hear footsteps in the hallway outside her room opening the door seeing Oh with their son Dewey Tucci in his arms understanding that the kid had just woken up so hoped that he or moreso Oh was okay knowing the other Boov were probably worrying like heck if Oh didn't show up at Boov HQ the next morning, beckoning Oh into her room so they wouldn't wake Lucy up.

Pig was curious about the newest member of the Tucci family making Oh giggle at his son curious at the feline but playing with him making Tip worry because they were needing their sleep wondering what milk Oh had fed him.

"Chocolate milk, Tip!" Oh said thinking he was a genius.

"Oh, that's why he's wired because of the milk!" she told him.

"Why, is that bad?" Oh told her.

"Sort of because he's hyper and needs to calm down, before we can get the guy to sleep okay?" Tip said making him understand feeling bad.

"It's okay because we're still learning okay?" Tip said seeing Dewey begin to tire but that relieved Oh and Tip.

* * *

The next morning however both Oh and Tip were very tired from getting their alien bundle of joy to sleep making Lucy worry wondering if she could let Tip stay home seeing Oh make himself coffee because he needed to wake up mentally, seeing Tip drink coffee.

"Guys you sure you want to go about your day, when you can rest?" Lucy told tnem.

"We have to Mom, we're parents now!" Oh said feeling a little better while feeding Dewey but Tip saw Oh zone out which wasn't good.

"Oh you should go back to bed, since you're tired sweetie." Lucy said.

"Wait what about Dewey, who's gonna watch him?" Oh asked concerned.

"I will, so go rest." Lucy told him seeing him go upstairs.

He was climbing back into bed in his room but out like a light drifting into good dreams about him and Tip snoring loud but he needed his rest.

Later that afternoon Tip was home from school yawning but was going to lie down seeing Oh playing with Dewey which Lucy thought was cute plus Oh was teaching the infant Earth stuff.

"Mommy needs to take an nap, because she's tired." Oh told Dewey.

Lucy understood but she thought it was sweet but was letting him be.

Later that early evening Tip was feeling better as they were eating dinner but Dewey was being energetic which was cute.

Oh was feeding the infant Boov male but he saw him happy because he was in a good mood which made them happy.


	3. Going To Prom

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed but hope you guys like.**

 **Tip and Oh are going to the prom which makes Oh very happy since he and Tip like each other.**

* * *

"Ooh, your prom is coming up but what about Rocko?" Oh said to Tip since the little Boov they'd found was now named Rocko Tucci which was cute.

"Mom is gonna watch him, plus I was hoping you'd wanna be my date." Tip said kissing him.

"Sure, you know?" Oh told her blushing

They then heard giggling because Rocko was playing with Pig which was very cute plus Tip was recording with her camera phone making Oh smile because it was cute.

"Aww he's so a Tucci!" Tip heard her Mom say.

Oh nodded seeing Rocko get sleepy since he was a sleepy little guy putting him in the crib but kissed his little purple head seeing him out like a light but he was like this a lot.

"He'll be okay, maybe he'll grow out of it as he grows up." Tip said.

Lucy nodded because she loved her family but smirked hearing Oh was going to be Tip's date for the prom since she knew how they felt.

Oh was drinking milk but he hoped Rocko was okay.

"Sleeping helps a baby grow, whether human or Boov." Lucy said.

* * *

A few nights later it was the night of the prom and Tip was dressed in a purple dress which matched the colour of Oh's skin but Oh had made her a corsage of stars which made her smile because it was cute plus it reminded her of outer space, which was where her sweet super Boov came from.

"Wow, you look pretty!" Oh told her.

She blushed at this because it was cute but he looked handsome in a tux going to Tne prom after Lucy had taken photos of them.

The other kids were surprised seeing them together but the girls in Tip's grade were stunned other kids thought that Tip bringing Oh as her date was very cool mamimg Tip giggle because it was fun smirking hoping Rocko was okay back home making Oh giggle at this.


End file.
